Avandra
Titles: The Changebringer, Breaker of Chains, Lady Luck, the Wanderer Home: Arvandor, the Material Plane Alignment: Chaotic good Portfolio: Change, freedom, good fortune Domains: Trickery Symbol: A butterfly with celestial objects on its wings Favored Weapons: A spear 'Teachings' * Luck favors the bold. Take fate into your own hands, and Avandra will smile on you. * Strike back against those who would seek to rob you of your freedom and urge others to fight for their own liberty. * Change is inevitable, and it takes the work of the faithful to ensure that change will be for the better. 'Followers and Clergy' Avandra lacks a hierarchical, organized religion. Clerics or paladins of Avandra generally travel the world, providing what aid they can to a town or city before departing without fanfare. Some take vows of poverty, giving away all they can and relying on the good-will of strangers to survive while they embark on long pilgrimages of service. Overall, Avandra prefers to guide individuals, not organizations. Most followers operate with autonomy, but if an issue requires greater focus priests of Avandra will convene and vote to organize and appoint leaders. Groups of freedom fighters and revolutionaries seek Avandra’s aid in overthrowing tyrants, and if their cause is just she is generous with her boons. One lasting organization has followed Avandra for centuries. Known as the Will of the Wind, the group opposes tyranny and hierarchy throughout the world. Their agents, known as Winders, undermine tyrants and empower commoners to claim their own freedom. They are staunchly opposed to slavery, and show little mercy to slavers. Amongst common folk, Avandra is popular among merchants, sailors, adventurers, and other free-spirits and travelers. Nomadic societies, with their ever-changing lifestyles, often revere her as well. 'Traditions and Practices' Avandra has few dogmatic rules for her worshippers. Many of Avandra’s followers undergo monthly fasts to better understand the plight of the downtrodden. Mostly though, her followers pray when they feel like it, and are free to read or disregard religious texts. Indeed, actively bringing positive change to the world is more important than set rules. 'Clothing and Symbols' Dedicated followers of Avandra often wear light shades of green, white, and brown. They avoid flashy signs of status, instead giving away wealth to the poor. Many weave intricate prayer flags dedicated to the Changebringer along their travels, hanging these flags along roadways as a sign of safe passage or in oppressed communities as a sign of hope. ' 'Places of Worship While there are few churches or temples dedicated to the Changebringer in settled lands, small shrines dot cities and wilderness alike. Halflings revere Avandra, and many halfling settlements have small chapels to honor Avandra. Ultimately, Avandra cares little for grand cathedrals and grand sacrifices, preferring that her followers spend their time bettering their lives and the world at large. 'Sacred Texts' * The Travels of Saint Rosa - An elaborate series of tall-tales and travelogues concerning a legendary halfling cleric of Avandra, the Travels of Saint Rosa is a series spanning multiple books filled with contradictory details and unclear plotlines. The books are considered silly pulp to many, but dedicated followers of Avandra can often find guidance and clues to their own struggles within the pages. 'Holy Days' Small festivals and holy days celebrate Avandra throughout the year. Farmers honor her at the solstices and equinoxes, thanking her as she guides the world through its changing seasons. Sailors celebrate her presence at the passing of stormy seasons. Many merchants and caravaneers hold yearly festivals to praise her good-will. All of these celebrations are marked with singing, dancing, and alms-giving. __STATICREDIRECT__ Category:Deities